


Brevity

by lololeuthanizemepls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chance of Being Caught, Dirty Talk, Kei youre a shameless kinkster, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Yams is so vulnerable, Smut, like right in front of my salad kei ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lololeuthanizemepls/pseuds/lololeuthanizemepls
Summary: Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima excelled well under pressure. Time was never a problem for him... but what about when he wants to set a new kind of record?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Always feel free to criticize my work and offer any ideas up ! It would mean alot to me, any help ! ^-^

Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima excelled well under pressure. Time was never a problem for him, much less getting effective results in environments other people failed in.

He knew that if he wanted to become a regular on the court, then he'd have to get help from the only person who had such poise in places he did not.

And so Tsukishima offered to watch rounds of volleyball, a proclivity that Yamaguchi would've never expected the boy to do to kill time with other than listening to music—

"What?!" Tadashi slapped his knee in disbelief, "There's no way they can pull a damn Red Card! That referee must be blinder than you, Tsukki."

The ticked off boy could feel the eyes of the boy beside him burning into his visage. The reflection of the TV screen in the dark room was bright on Kei's glasses.

"S-sorry, Tsukki..." Yamaguchi apologized in between his uneven breaths, still distraught that his favored team was practically getting the sharp end of the stick by the seemingly bias referee. His nerves were rubbed raw in irritation. "The referee's no good. T-they weren't even initiating any fouls! Number 8 kept-kept lifting the ball and basically clinging onto the net but they didn't even do anything! Why is—"

Tsukishima grabbed the remote to mute the TV, earning a half-snap-sided glance from a confused Tadashi. A scared one, too, that had presumed his babbling probably hit an inevitable nerve. He'd admit to being a nuisance.

But how was he supposed to be learning from just watching? Tsukishima offered no input, but rather than was only studying Yamaguchi's reactions in silence the whole time.

Tsukishima hit the guide-button to pull up the time.

5:47 pm.

Tadashi blinked his eyes to reassure himself. It looked like 11 pm from the darkness outside that coincided with the pitch black of the room despite the soft bright haze of the TV; he had forgotten it was daylight savings, but hell, his fatigue was hitting him like 3 in the morning.

"Isn't Akiteru coming around 6?" Tadashi questioned to fill the silence. The gentle buzz of the TV was even too loud in the void house.

Kei nodded his head once, eyes still on the TV and didn't give the audacity of talking or looking at Yamaguchi, who only sat in wonder on where he went wrong.

"Was I being too lou—"

"Yes."

Yamaguchi sunk into the couch, head bloated from overthinking and modesty before suddenly popping up to his feet like a jack-in-the-box. With a near loss of his footing, he stumbled toward the front door. Even though the two had met under pretty crude circumstances, Tadashi still respected the other boy and much less did not expect Tsukishima to even bother with a parting 'goodbye'. He was surprised to have even come over today at all.

By the time the timid boy had reached the door, he bent down to grab his shoes from the platform, hastily tying the laces before fumbling at the door locks.

Yamaguchi jolted when he felt heat press up against his back, and a long arm around his shoulder that reached and undid the locks with ease. The blood drained from his face and he turned around cowering. He knew the company that subsided with him, but that made it much more daunting.

"T-Tsukki." Yamaguchi fumbled, careful to back up against the door and gain some distance. Even though the locks were undone, Tsukishima's palm lay still against the door by the boy's neck. Was he in trouble?

"We have 7 minutes."

Tadashi blinked. "S-seven minutes?"

"You can leave now or I can get you off..." he glanced at Tadashi's watch, "in 6 minutes."

By now Tadashi was sputtering another dialect, irrationally assuming the intent behind those words. His palms pressed behind his back, flat against the wall. "I— I— you—?"

"Today would be nice."

"Yes. Maybe— no, y-yes?"

He assumed. Oh fuck, he assumed.

There was nothing to read in Tsukishima's eyes, but it felt like Kei was reading right through him. Oh god, was he aroused? Could Kei see his arousal? No doubt his cheeks were already burning. After all, his earliest memories were of Tsukishima. And that boy probably new every nuance that ever flickered or twitched across Tadashi's face— what it meant.

Kei kneaded a thigh between the shivering boys legs, who could only drop his head forward as if catching his escaping breath, "Uh, uh, oh god. Tsukki..." Tadashi whined.

Tsukishima shook his head, offering some overdue input; it was irrelevant at this point, “You want to know why you struggle under pressure?”

Tadashi shook beneath him, only nodding carefully in confusion.

”You get too emotional,” he said, carefully pushing the boy further against the wall against his body, “and you take things too seriously sometimes.”

Tadashi could feel the floor rumble from every car that drove down the street, his senses spiked, fearing it was Akiteru that would pull up any minute now. After all, the front door was paved with fragmented glass for slight-anonymity but he never felt so exposed. Nonetheless, he only nodded again, because at this point it hardly mattered what Tsukki said compared to what he was doing.

”O-okay,” he managed.

This was too risky, but Tsukishima highly induced it with the way he pressed up into Tadashi's groin, waiting until he let out his voice he had intended to keep in.

"There's not en— not enough time, Tsukki." Tadashi insisted.

"Don't call me Tsukki." Tsukishima muttered before tracing his fingers up Tadashi's inner thigh, just under the fabric of his shorts.

He almost lost it. "Mn, o-okay, Tsu— Kei. Hurry, p-please."

Six minutes did not seem like enough time, but the way Tadashi was already fully-erect through his pants could probably prove otherwise.

Hell, it felt like there was no time to be spared with the way Kei moved so slowly, undoing the button and zipper of Yamaguchi's offending cargo shorts.

"K-Kei." Tadashi cowered when he felt the other boy's thumbs tracing down his thigh, pulling his shorts down until gravity dropped them to his shoes with a soft rustle.

"Five." Tsukishima said with too blank an expression, warning Yamaguchi that the more he complained, the less time he'd have to get rewarded.

God, his brevity was such a turn on.

The other boy's ghosting breath on Tadashi's bare cock was enough to make him dip his head back against the door, his bangs falling to either side of his face.

"Tsuk—Kei... God, what are you d-doing?" he stared at the ceiling, offering himself any other sight than the icy eyes framed in long, golden eyelashes that probably brushed at the inner frames of those damn glasses.

Shit, it was too sensuous— every bit of that boy was too good to exist. Every bit that Tadashi already appreciated, he started to love even more.

"I wanna see how fast I can make you come."

"Ohhh _fuck_..." Tadashi sobbed, even harder when Tsukishima grasped him by the hips, leaning in just short of his dick and kissing below his navel. The weakening boy sighed when he felt his shaft press against Kei's neck, a dry but pleasing contact. "Fuck, Tsukki. Please, _please_." he begged.

"Please?" Tsukishima echoed, lips still pressed against his skin.

Tadashi nodded fervently, tapping at the door, the soft clicks were the only thing keeping him in touch with reality.

Tsukishima suddenly pumped him once, twice until the trembling boy rutted forward with a refrained gasp, but still refusing to meet Kei's gaze.

"Oy," Tsukishima said, slowly rolling his thumb across the hot skin, "look at me."

Tadashi shook his head.

"Look. At. Me."

Through labored breaths, Yamaguchi turned his chin downward, teary eyes meeting vague ones.

Tsukishima wet his lips, "Kei," he deadpanned, correcting the boy before drawing his mouth closer to the flushed head, "it's Kei."

Tadashi's body twitched, already gathering the heat and moisture from Tsukishima's mouth and he swore to God, if there was one that was blessing him with such a privilege, to just fuck Kei's mouth senselessly. And holy shit, did that vile thought scare the boy for having ever cultivated it.

"Kei," Yamaguchi babbled, "please, God, just... _so good_ , K-Kei..."

Cheeks slightly florid from the avid boy's words, Kei closed the gap and kissed the side of Yamaguchi's shaft whilst rubbing the base. Yamaguchi's hips tingled, sharply reminded that Kei's other stray hand was gliding up the back of his thigh to the bottom of his ass.

"K-Kei— ahn, _o-oh god—_  okay..." he sputtered in protest when Tsukishima set his lips just atop the head of his dick, tongue licking circles on the underside.

Tadashi tapped against the wooden door akwardly, but the door truly offered no grasp, so he buried his fingers in the muss hair of the tall boy instead, resisting the urge to thrust his hips forward deep into Kei's mouth.

Even on his knees— which was a lovely sight, Tsukishima darted him a glare; Tsukishima pressed his front teeth against the leaking tip in retribution, a small squeak coming from the taciturn boy.

Kei slacked his jaw, listening as Yamaguchi gave a soft sigh before pushing his lips carefully down the shaft. There was no room for denial with the way Tadashi massaged his fingers through his hair in a daze was pretty arousing. But less than five more minutes was not a time for him; he had something to prove for once.

"Kei... I- I..."

Tsukishima furrowed his brows, bobbing slowly, making sure to roll his tongue over the sensitive tip each time he came up. He hummed a response when he came back down, even further than before.

" _A-ahh_..." Tadashi choked, overwhelmed as the vibrations from inside Kei's throat scoured up his shaft. He could feel the smile on Kei's mouth as he sucked him off.

Tadashi rolled his hips, locking his stance at the feeling of Kei's long fingers drawings circles on the back of his knees. By now, Tsukishima's glasses were sliding down his nose; he moved his hand to adjust them but suddenly Tadashi curled his fingers into the straying hand inadvertently.

Tsukishima looked up at the boy through his eyelashes, fingers still stiff between Tadashi's but he began moving faster, rolling his tongue over the salient veins of the boy's obvious libido. Tadashi's pants had grown into explicit moans, unashamed and reverberating throughout the vacant house.

"Fuck.. f— Kei...  _oh god_. I'm..." Tadashi's voice came out like a broken record, squeezing Kei's hand.

Tsukishima's fingers finally curled into Tadashi's, pushing him toward the edge as he intentionally moaned on his cock. He still had over two minutes left, but he shut his eyes in persistence, letting Tadashi's hands in his hair guide his head further down his cock in a haste.

Suddenly, bright lights flooded through the front door of the dark house, luminating the walls and the sounds of tires pulling into the driveway made the roguish Tadashi sputter in protest.

Kei pumped the base of Tadashi's cock ardently, slipping his mouth down his length quickly to shut him up-- and it did because Yamaguchi lurched forward with his hips, in which Tsukishima anticipated. He moaned utter obscenities as well as Tsukishima's name as he could feel his own come spill into Kei's hallowed cheeks.

Kei pushed the boy through his orgasm while waiting for his voice to die out into composed breaths before pulling off, a string of spit connected to his lower lip.

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi breathed blatantly, too spent for formalities. He heard the sound of a car door shut in their driveway before sliding down against the door onto the wooden floor.

Tsukishima was still on his knees, meeting Tadashi's leveled eyes before gesturing the wrecked boy to move out of the span of the doorway, in which he did.

They both listened to the sound of the keys jangling before Tadashi himself pulled his garments back up and over his legs.

"Five minutes..." Tsukishima averred before licking his lips at the sound of his brother's footsteps approaching the door, "but..."

Tadashi watched intently in suspicion.

_  
"Next time, I'll make it four."_


End file.
